1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of displaying techniques, and in particular to a flat panel display device and a stereoscopic display device.
2. The Related Arts
The state-of-the-art liquid crystal display device comprises a front bezel, a panel, and a backlight module, of which the backlight module comprises a back frame, a reflector plate, a light guide, and a lighting assembly.
Currently, a variety of display panels of different sizes are available in the market to meet different needs of general consumers. For example, in the field of television set, the sizes of liquid crystal panels include 31.5, 42, 46, 48, and 55 inches. Different back frame molds are provided for liquid crystal planes of different sizes.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing a conventional back frame of liquid crystal display device. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional back frame 10 is a unitary back frame, and it is often that a unitary back frame 10 is made with metal stamping or plastic injection molding. The unitary back frame 10 consumes much material and has a high material cost. Further, a large-sized back frame 10 requires large-sized stamping equipment, and the size of mold corresponding to such a back frame 10 is large and the structure complicated, making the expenditure of the back frame mold high. As a consequence, the conventional back frame is of a high cost.